Toaster
|image = Image:Edfrdesf.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male (According to my fannon) |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 1269(Deck 12) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = The Brave Little Toaster |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Kuki }} Toaster comes from a happy household with his best friends, Blankie, Lampy, Kirby, and Radio. The live bustling lives until, one day, their master takes off to visit his mother. To put it lightly, the appliances completely lost it, scampering to the attic at even just the sound of a car. There they stay, in the cabin until Air Conditioner shorted from his own version of an aneurysm and the 'For Sale' sign went down. The only thing left to do was to wait, but they had already been doing that for so long. Toaster suggested that the go on more or less of a wild goose chase for their master, Rob, in the city. Marvelous idea? Not exactly, and the reason it's not isn't because they are simply a toaster, a lamp, a blanket, a vacuum, and a radio. It's because they don't have an efficient method of getting anywhere because they all require outlets, save for Blanky. From toeing a refrigerator to Kirby to sliding a mattress down the stairs, the gang knew what they were doing as far as ideas went. Later, to their delight, Lampy had managed to find a generator and tied it to a rolling chair. It was brilliant. They could easily charge it up and have reluctant old Kirby pull it. With that bit out of the way, they made their way to the city, following Radio's signal. Their first stop is the pond where they meet several animals and Toaster is perused by a depressed flower looking for a friend. When it sees its own reflection in Toaster's chrome, it begins to try to snuggle with him. He declines, telling it that he's not a flower and that the flower it sees is "just a reflection." He flees only because he knows that there is no way for him to help the flower. Toaster can't stand to know that he doesn't have the ability to assist the suffering. After he sees that the flower is dead, his mood and feelings toward his current adventure change. When they finally take a rest break with Blanky as a makeshift tent, Toaster has a horrid nightmare. It begins well, with him making toast for a youthful Rob. Suddenly, smoke begins emerging from his slots and clutches the child before removing him from the kitchen. A clown appears, hisses "run", then begins shooting aqueous forks from a hose at Toaster as he runs away. The scene changes to him hanging by one lever on a bar over a tub of water. He falls in and the dream ends. This dream made Toaster realize that he really cannot run from his fears. He might run into troubles small (the toast burning) or big (Rob being kidnapped) but running away will only lead to more trouble. In my eyes, the clown represents, or at leas foreshadows, the scene in the junkyard. He took this dream into account when he was formulating a plan of how to evade The Magnet. All he did was put the fact that if he just ran away, he would be stuck between a rock and a hard place, as they were when they were rolling down the conveyor belt with the Magnet overhead. After a violent storm that blew Blanky up a tree, forcing Kirby to retrieve him, after plummeting down a waterfall, and finally after losing their chair and battery they really think it cannot get any worse. Well, movies such as these tend to enjoy making the group of friends as miserable as possible to force them to work together; they also ended up finding themselves sinking in a puddle of quicksand. Ironically, it was Radio that saved all of them even though he was considered to be the dead weight of the group. They are rescued by a man named Elmo St. Peters and taken to his appliance shop where they befriend a group of pessimistic appliances that, honestly, accept that they are going to die. To their luck, they manage to trick Elmo St. Peters into thinking that the gang is a monster. With the man passed out, a jail break is called and everyone, including the dog, escape. Finally back on the road, the appliances find directions to Rob's apartment via a phone book and a traffic light. They arrive safely only to find that Rob had purchased new updated technology which are, for the most part, just better versions of themselves plus a computer. The gang is promptly shoved out of the window and into a dumpster, where they await their next challenge. Welcome to "Crazy Ernie's Amazing Emporium of Total Bargain Madness", or otherwise known as the city dump. Here, they come to terms with junkyard cars that have accepted that they are worthless. This brings us back to the updated technology back at the apartment. They generally told Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Kriby, and Radio that they were useless and did it in the least sugarcoated way imaginable. They are forced to watch each car get crushed to death all the while running for their lives from The Magnet. Rob eventually shows up, looking for something he could use to replace his original appliances with, but he ends up in a whole mess of trouble. He spots all five of the friends on their way to a compacted death and decides that he might as well just take them, ignoring the angry magnet above him. When The Magnet approaches, it engages with or without Rob holding on to Kirby, which he just happens to be doing. He is hoisted into the air, the dropped to the belt, yards away from the mouth like opening of The Trash Compactor. Now, it would seem that they are all going to end up as little rainbow, possibly bloody, cubes. It's a good thing that toaster was already jumping off the belt, risking life and limb to scramble to the peak of a stack of cars. When he reaches the top, he throws himself into the gears of the trash compactor, bringing it to a stop and saving his friends. Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Strength: Weakness: ''' '''Personality: Extra: Elegante Deaths: Toaster has black eyes as of October 20th \o\ Warnings & Punishments: Relationships Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Fandom Category:The Brave Little Toaster